Guerrero
by Rosse Schaafer
Summary: 'Yo seré un héroe' Aquellas palabras que lo habían iniciado todo y que hoy, era el más grande peso sobre sus hombros.


_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de**_ _ **Hajime Isayama**_ _ **. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Advertencia: Spoiler del manga.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Viñeta.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Guerrero.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _Yo seré un héroe._

Aún recordaba con exactitud, aquellos días en los cuales era un soñador.

Porque esa era la definición que podía darle ahora.

Siempre se motivó a ser un guerrero por un sueño, un sueño en el cual él estaría feliz con su padre y con su madre.

Un sueño en el que por fin comprendería lo que era una familia, en donde su madre no lloraría más.

Pero todo dentro de él había muerto cuando aquel hombre le había dicho aquellas palabras.

.

 _No me estés jodiendo pequeño niño de mierda._

 _De todas las cosas, salió un niño guerrero de mierda._

 _¿Me quieres ver muerto, niño demonio?_

 _Yo huiré de ti, una y otra vez, maldito demonio._

 _._

Y aquel recuerdo seguía presente en él, incluso cuando su madre, momentos después le había dicho que su padre estaría orgulloso de él.

Pero… ¿Orgulloso de que? ¿De tener un hijo? No. Eso no. ¿De qué se iría lejos y que si no corría con suerte, jamás regresaría?

Seguramente, ese sería su motivo de orgullo. La respuesta estaba más que clara.

Pero, incluso si su padre no estaba ahí, incluso si su padre no estaba presente cuando el regresara, él había sido escogido para ser el acorazado, él fue el escogido para salvar a todos de los demonios existentes en aquella isla. Él se convertiría en el héroe, llevaría honor a su casa; a su madre.

 _Yo castigaré a los demonios de los muros._

 _Yo me convertiré en héroe._

¿Pero en que se había convertido?

¿En un héroe?

¿En un soldado?

¿En un guerrero?

Decir que era un héroe, era muy cínico de su parte, un soldado quizás; ¿Pero qué tenía de soldado ahora? Solamente conservaba los recuerdos de una vida que fue, mil veces mejor de lo que tenía ahora. Pero lo había perdido todo por seguir con el ideal de ser un guerrero, por haberse convertido en un traidor para la isla de los _"demonios"_ pero ser un héroe para el lugar de donde él provenía.

Y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada más, era un guerrero que debía seguir marchando, incluso si su voluntad se rompía día a día, incluso si su mirada se encontraba carente de emociones o sentimientos.

 _Debía seguir marchando._

 _Debía seguir avanzando._

Debía terminar su trabajo, como un guerrero, como un héroe, como un traidor… Como una simple arma de batalla.

Tenía que seguir marchando, incluso si no tuviera las fuerzas necesarias para seguir, porque ya no tenía un hogar, ya no tenía a donde huir.

Podría tener su familia con vida, podría ver a todos avanzar determinados a su meta, pero él estaba ahí.

 _Solo y hundido._

 _Solo y roto._

 _Solo y sin futuro._

Porque los sueños de antaño estaban rotos, cada día era más difícil poder levantarse. Berthold no estaba, Annie ya no estaba.

 _La gente moría, la gente se perdía._

Y él tenía que seguir marchando sin fin.

 _Nada de esto hubiese pasado si no lo hubieses conocido a ellos._

 _No sería el infeliz que soy ahora…_

¿De qué servía lamentarse ahora?

Ya era uno de ellos, ya había caído ante el engaño de la bestia, ya era un cuerpo recipiente, un hombre vacío con el peso de miles de muertes.

 _Un simple humano roto._

Pero cuando veía a todos, en su caras estaban aquellas expresiones, cuando veía a sus vecinos y colegas, leía en ellos lo mismo.

 _Sigue adelante._

 _Sigue marchando._

 _Sigue avanzando._

 _Continua._

¿Pero continuar qué? ¿Seguir qué? ¿Avanzar para qué?

 _¿Para seguir hundiéndose?_

 _¿Para seguir perdiéndose?_

–¿Y si regreso a esa isla? ¿Qué pasaría? –Se preguntó mientras veía el entrenamiento de Falco y Gabi. –¿Qué debería hacer?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _Esta es una viñeta que decidí hacer sobre Reiner, la historia estuvo presente en mí desde algunos días_

 _y por fin la pude hacer._

 _¿Leyeron el capítulo 95 del manga?_

 _¿Vieron el pasado de Reiner?_

 _¿Vieron el perro que tenía de padre?_

 _;_;_

 _La verdad es que, en Shingeki no Kyojin no hay malos, ni buenos._

 _Solamente victimas._

 _Y aquí, gracias a este arco, hemos visto la otra cara de la moneda._

 _._

 _._

 _Si la viñeta fue de su agrado, lo sabrán decir a través de sus:_

 ** _Reviews._**

 ** _Favoritos._**

 _No saben cuánto me gustaría leer sus opiniones._

 _Agradecimientos a quién es mi beta: **Hikari Takaishi Y.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


End file.
